


A study on Alpha-Omega Society by Dr Julian Bashir

by ALPHAwolf



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: A/B/O, ABO kink, Alpha/Omega kink, Cardassian Anatomy, Established Relationship, IT HAS A POWERPOINT, M/M, Smut, abo headcanon, adorable autistic julian bashir, study of abo species, xenophile julian bashir
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:14:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24806035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALPHAwolf/pseuds/ALPHAwolf
Summary: Julian is adorably excited about the subject of his latest paper.
Relationships: Julian Bashir/Elim Garak
Comments: 3
Kudos: 44





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> smut will be in part two :D

The twinkling stars of the Alpha quadrant glimmered outside Julian’s window, he and Garak seated at the small dining table beside it. A lone candle flickered between them as they shared an evening meal, the quarters lights dimmed for the Cardassian’s comfort.

Currently the doctor was speaking with animate zeal about his most recent academic project, hardly having touched his food he was so caught up in sharing his intrigue with his reptilian lover. The older man listened intently as he ate, just a hint of fond amusement glimmering in his eyes.

“It’s amazing how similar their culture is to Earth! At first I couldn’t get my head around how it was possible a planet on the opposite side of the galaxy could have possible worshiped the same ancient Greek Gods, but then I recalled a study I read on The NCC-1701’s voyages. The crew encountered a powerful being who claimed to be the Greek God of light, Apollo, but if was written off as a hallucination caused by exposure to unknown substances in the atmosphere, as a lot of their encounters were, however it seems far too much of a coincidence.”

“Agreed.” Garak concurred.

“They even developed the exact same Greek Alphabet as humans have! And they’re remarkably similar in outwards appearance and intelligence, despite having evolved from canines.” That in itself wasn’t much of a surprise, Garak noted to himself as the other took a moment to shove a mouthful of Te’glah in his mouth. After all, Vulcans’ had feline origins and Bajorans’ marsupial, yet both looked remarkably similar to the simian evolved Earthlings.

Julian hurriedly swallowed his mouthful and continued to let words spill from his glistening lips, tongue darting out to take in a stray drip of the Klingon stew as Elim’s pinprick pupils followed the movement closely.

“They have the most interesting and complex gender system! Like humans it’s a spectrum varying from those who can carry offspring to those who can produce semen, but they have several other factors which effect how they identify, look-” The brunette reached over to a nearby shelf where he had set his padd before their meal and opened up a document, passing it to Garak, “this is what I have so far.”

The Cardassian gladly took it and scanned the few pages available, looking over the diagrams and skimming through the text as the Doctor finally dug into his meal.

He waited intently for a signal of approval from the other, the reptilian playing expressions of intrigue and impress if only to watch in the corner of his vision as the other beamed in delight at the non-verbal praise.

“The document holds promise,” Elim encouraged after a moment taking it in, his partner’s smile spreading to his eyes despite his mouthful, “and the subject is indeed interesting, Cardassia has nothing so needlessly frivolous.” He passed back the padd with a haughty smile.

“Complex yes, but the primal nature and diversity of it is wonderfully stimulating!”

“I’m sure.” The Cardassian lowered his eyelids a fraction as he grinned at the other’s choice of words, Julian mimicking his behaviour and leaning in closer without thought.

“I think the tri-factor process is phenomenal, Earth should consider adopting something similar rather than lazily confining people to binary gender labels.” Julian insisted with evident irritation at the subject matter, the other snatching up the bait and happily offering up argument.

“Ah, but human reproduction only requires two with opposing genitalia in order to sire offspring. That is why you are considered a bi-gendered species, is it not?” He pointed out in a deliberate condescending manner, his lover silently entertained by the argumentative courting rituals he had learnt to recognise.

“Not ‘opposing’ just different, and yes maybe at it’s most basic roots but gender and sex are so much more than that for humans! Besides, I’m not saying it should be exactly the same, I just think our society needs to acknowledge the presence of more than two or even three genders.”

“Well, if this were so what would your ‘status’ be, my dear?” He raised a brow ridge with mock curiosity.

“Well human pheromones vary by genetics not gender so we wouldn’t have status’s-”

“But if you did?” He thought on it a moment, chewing over the replicated meat in his mouth as the other watched with his usual, intense gaze.

“...I suppose I’d be somewhere on the righthand of the Alpha spectrum,” he conceded, sounding somewhat dissatisfied as he continued to think, “but...”

“But?” Elim pressed, the doctor not meeting his eyes as he played with his food.

“Well, in Earth culture we once had something... similar to their feudal three gendered system.” The older man encouraged him to continue with the raising of his cranial ridges. “You see, before they developed the alpha-omega spectrum they only had three status’s, Alpha’s, Beta’s, and Omegas. Alpha’s were considered to be the leading class due to their _aggressive_ , _dominant_ behaviour,” the words played on his tongue sinfully, “meanwhile Omega’s where considered more... _submissive_.”

The human’s bare foot slid up the scales of Garak’s inner leg as his eyelids drooped,

gaze heated through his darken lashes. “On Earth we adopted the two extremes for more.... fetishized means.”

“My, how decrepit.” The reptilian teased with mock distaste as he slipped off his own shoes, the two engaging in a heated game of the human courting ritual ‘footsie’ under the table.

“Oh, I don’t know. There’s no harm in a little power dynamic kink,” Julian defended, “so long as its behind closed doors.”

Garak grinned.

“I’ll lock it then shall I?”


	2. Part 2

The two hurried into the blacken bedroom in a tangle off fleeting kisses and flying clothing, Elim gladly conducting himself in a more brutish manner than usual.

Julian was forced down onto the mattress only second after he had stripped of his shirt, the reptilian man’s blue eyes practically glowing as he ripped off the Doctor’s underwear and slipped between his smooth open thighs.

The scales of his legs met the human’s skin, Bashir reaching his hands up to grip his sensitive shoulder ridges and pull him down into a heated kiss. Garak allowed it, despite the human habit being something he found rather unsanitary and strangely wet. Still, he enjoyed having another way he could use his tongue to make Julian wonderfully awed and breathless.

The younger man grinned as his wrists were gripped and restrained above his head by one of the other’s rough hands, the Cardassian’s sharper teeth sinking into the side of his neck and trailing bites down to his shoulder in a bruising claim. Julian crooned and bit at his bottom lip as the tailor’s free hand slid down his front, pinching at one of the darken nubs on his chest as he went.

“ _Garak_ ~” The human sighed in delight, Elim marvelling at how much pleasure he seemed to derive from his toying with the vestigial teat. He’d already started to wriggle beneath him, the older forcing him still and hissing in warning. He obeyed, the noirette sitting back to look the aroused younger over, taking note of his blown pupils and flushed chest.

So alien, and yet so intriguing.

Julian’s hands twitched where Garak had left them above his head, now gripping the headboard in an attempt to keep himself from reaching out and yanking the reptilian back down for more.

“Would you like to be my Omega, my dear?” Garak asked wickedly, his hands slowly sliding up the other’s thighs and around to his hips. “Would you like to submit to me? To bear my young?” The brunette let out a breathy moan and nodded, his exposed sex twitching in anticipation. His knees drew up and spread apart, encouraging the other closer.

Elim loomed over him, denying him any touch but where his knees pressed to the Earthling’s thighs, his hands braced on either side of the doctor’s head as he leaned in and whispered heatedly.

“Would you like me to possess you? To claim your body till you know nothing but my touch?”

“ _Yes~!_ ” Julian gasped out.

“Yes what?” He wasn’t quite sure what the other wanted him to say, Garak’s voice light and expectant as the tanned humanoid struggled to stay still beneath him.

“… y-yes, Alpha?” He tried, the reptilian grinning.

“Good boy.” Bashir delighted in the praise, finally rewarded with another kiss and blunt nails gently raking down his body, leaving a tingling in their wake.

He was devoured by the other’s mouth, fresh bruises blooming all over his neck and down his chest. Garak wrapped his fingers around his throat just tight enough he felt the pressure on his Sternocleidomastoids, his lips falling open and eyes shut as he enjoyed how the other took what he wanted from him.

The two bulges Elim’s sex were hidden behind rubbed against Julian’s leg, the small slit between them already leaving a wet stripe against his skin. With the copious amount of precum Cardassian males produced they had no need for lube, and by the looks of things this would be another night without a condom (unsurprising considering how Garak loathed the human invention).

He was roughly manhandled onto all fours as he felt the other begin to evert against his leg, the position not one they often used due to Elim’s anatomy. With his hemipenes located behind his cloaca it was a little harder for him to locate the human’s sweet spot at this angle, but the way the other held his hips tightly and took him like an animal made up for a few thrusts missing his prostate.

The first and slightly larger hemipenis slid out his ajan fully first, the bulbous head dripping against Julian’s behind as he spread his legs in invitation, redden fluttering hole already gaping.

When they had first tumbled into bed together the brunette had been more surprised than he liked to admit at the other’s genitalia, concerned he wouldn’t even be able to take the smaller (which was just a tad shorter than the human average) let alone both. He had by no means been a size queen, and it had taken weeks of training till he was finally wide enough for the other to enter him with both without any tearing.

It was worth every day he’d suffered through plugs and using an oversized dildo till his wrists ached to have the other able to shove them both in now with only a hint of pain, the empty ache he’d felt melting away. Julian let out a startled moan as Garak forced his way in with a borderline growl, his nails digging into the caramel skin of his hips as his cloaca pushed against the other’s tailbone.

Bashir clenched down against the ridges running along the other’s sexes, feeling them throb inside him as a guttural sound slipped passed his lover’s usually tight lips. He vengefully pulled almost wholly out before slamming in, nearly knocking the air out of the augment’s lungs.

He didn’t let up after that, rocking in and out of his lover with far too much strength than that a simple tailor should possess. Even with his enhancements Julian had to fight to stay upright, his body yanked back and forth by unyielding hands. Moans were spilling from his lips like matter from a whitehole, the sounds catching every now and again when one of the other’s heads pounded into his prostate.

He could tell now he was missing it on purpose, no doubt smug look on his face as he ruined him from behind without offering the other any pleasurable stimulation. Rebelliously, Julian dared to try slip his hand down and touch himself without the other noticing, but the sharp sting of the other’s hand leaving a red welt against his right ass cheek proved he’d been less than stealthy.

He cried out, almost losing himself and cumming early as returned his hand to helping prop himself up, now leaning on his forearms as he rocked back into the other, chasing the feeling once again.

He knew Garak was growing closer by the way his thrusting became less aggressive, the barbs of his cocks swelling so it was harder to pull out. Thankfully they were small enough it wasn’t painful for Julian, but the lack of rough hammering against his sweet spot was torture even if the way the other near doubled in size as his sex swelled did make his body tremble in ecstasy.

Finally the cold-blooded killer reached around and began fondling the human’s balls, tugging and gripping them till he whimpered and mewled.

“ _Eliiiiim-!_ ” He whined, earning himself a particularly rough yank. “ _Ahhhh!_ ”

“Try again.” Garak whispered darkly, a dangerous grip on his testes.

“ _A-Alpha~_ ” The reptile churred in approval, releasing his scrotum and sliding his fingers down the swollen neglected erection rigid between his legs. Julian continued to make desperate noises and try to thrust back into him hard as he could, but Garak was buried deep and hooked in, only rubbing the head of his larger cock against his prostate.

It was times like these Julian had no trouble believing his soft-spoken lover had once been a feared interrogator, the way he tortured him effortlessly.

Finally his thick fingers wrapped around the thinner’s sex and began to pump, grunting as the first gush of his seed squirted against the humans walls. Bashir moaned and tensed, his mouth hung open as he felt his own climax build. As Garak’s second wave of cum hit, far stronger and thicker, the younger let himself go, ejaculate painting the sheets beneath him in spirts as he forgot how to breathe.

His orgasm was over in seconds, the force of it leaving his limbs weak and his eyes heavy, panting while the other continued to fill him.

He rested his cheek against the bed in his afterglow, a touch of his own cum wetting the side of his face. He couldn’t care less, relishing the feeling of the other’s seed spilling within him. It usually took about half a minute before the gush subsided, Elim’s body rigid as his cock throbbed and emptied about half a litre of thick seed into the other.

He never felt so full as when Garak would finish inside him, stomach near distending at the intrusion as the other was packed in too tight for it the spill out till the swelling subsided and his barbs retracted.

Garak let out a sigh as the flow subsided to a drip, his sex returning to its previous size before slowly retracting back into his body.

Julian hummed contently as the other’s viscous heat overflowed and slid down his crack, the older man collapsing beside him, his own chest heaving. Bashir lazily rolled closer and cuddled up to him, resting against the other’s chest. A heavy arm wrapped around him as they lay in satisfied silence, his entire body lax with a pleasant fatigue.

They’d shower in a moment, but for now he enjoyed the sight of the starts twinkling outside his window and the feel of Garak’s scales under his fingers.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you liked it! the powerpoint can also be found here- [https://alphaalnitak.tumblr.com/post/621268289560166401/a-little-something-i-made-for-a-fanfic-im-working], feel free to adopt my headcanons for your own fics! (but remember to credit/link if u use my slides)


End file.
